Bleach: Summer camp!
by Piratequeen0
Summary: Ichigo and his friends are sent to camp for the summer to their surprise its run by the shinigami but vacation is cut short when its discovered that there's something evil about the the camp some legends may be more real than the director lets on.
1. Camp funshine

Ichigo sighed happily he was going to camp for the summer that meant no shinigami, No Hollows, Vizards or whatever else just a summer of fun with his usual friends while the shinigami got to do whatever Ichigo sat back in his seat as Karin and Yuzu sat in front of him Ichigo closed his eyes ready to relax for once when the bus was loaded he listened to the two counselors for his bus get on

"LISTEN UP!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open at the familiar female voice in disbelief he stared at Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi shihoin standing before him in Yellow T-shirts that read "Camp Funshine Staff"

"Here are the rules of the bus! No standing, no yelling, if anything goes air born its mine and you sit upfront and do dishes for the first two weeks" Yoruichi said and then continued the rules of the bus Ichigo looked around Shinigami were on the bus as were his classmates Renji, Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku Hell Yumichika! Was there for god's sake! Ichigo looked over his shoulder at an also shocked Uryu and Orihime and mouthed "what are they doing here?" he got shrugs of confusion from the two of them Ichigo sighed and when they sat down Ichigo went up and sat behind them

"Ichigo good to see you!" Urahara said as he sat with little Mizu on his lap (Note: Mizu is seven years old and Urahara's god daughter fun fact she's also AIZEN's actual daughter as well as Yumi and Yuri their story will come up soon I need to find it on my other computer though) Mizu had long chocolate brown hair that reached her shoulders and tan skin she had big midnight blue eyes she wore a tank top dress that reached her knees she wore brown sandals on her feet and had a small white stuffed rabbit that was old and patchy from being stitched up so many times.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked them Yoruichi smirked a little

"For some reason at this camp kids can see hollows, shinigami, and whatever something about the land so a lot of the shinigami work there as counselors and it helps to keep an eye on Aizen who for some reason opened a boot camp across the lake I think he missed his counselor days" Yoruichi explained Ichigo hit his head on the window before going back to his seat he repeated what he had learned to Ishida and Orihime even Chad didn't look happy although he never really looked happy then Renji came over to Ichigo's seat

"What's wrong? Not happy to see us?" Renji asked him grinning Ichigo glared

"You said I'd have a vacation"

"Yeah then we got recruited to come and Toshiro may have dropped a gentle hint to your dad about the camp" Renji said grinning a bit Ichigo gave the ice queen a death stare that if looks could kill Toshiro would have been gone and his memory erased completely from the universe

"I hate you" Ichigo said Renji laughed

"We'll have a load of fun at camp" Renji said patting him on the shoulder before going back to sharing a seat with Rukia. Ichigo sighed this was not going to end well little did strawberry know that this was only going to get worse for him any way the bus pulled to a stop and Yoruichi stood up

"ALRIGHT SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she yelled causing silence to fall on the bus

"You are to report to the mess hall there you will be sorted into cabins by counselors from there your counselor will sort you into bunk buddies and once you are all packed you will get your schedule from there got it?" Yoruichi shouted everyone nodded

"Alright couple of things if you see some younger kids running around in pink shirts they are with the counselors and will be joining your group and don't be surprised if your counselors break out in a prank war cabin 11 is known very well for them Ikkaku, Yumichika if I find Mizu's rabbit at the top of the flag pole this year you two will wake up at the bottom of the lake!" Urahara shouted to them the two looked at each other like 'what the hell?' Ichigo smirked maybe this wouldn't be so bad

"ALRIGHT get your stuff and get the hell off my bus" Yoruichi shouted walking off with urahara and Mizu who was wearing a pink shirt the kids got off and got their stuff then went to where they were supposed to be Ichigo heard talk about a creepy counselor

Which one? If you know them like I do they're all creepy Ichigo thought rolling his eyes until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked the color drained from his face at the sight of Kenpachi although he also tried not to laugh at the yellow T-shirt

"Well, well, well look who's in my cabin" Kenpachi said Ichigo felt his stomach do a back flip especially when he remembered that there was a martial arts ring in the camp Kenpachi was going to slaughter him and make it look like an accident

"Kenpachi stop scaring the campers" a woman walked over she had long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail with a yellow ball cap on she had pale skin and piercing Hazel eyes she had a lean figure and wore a yellow baseball like T-shirt and black caprees and sneakers

"I'm the director Miss Minato" (Min-aw-Toe) Minato greeted holding out her hand Ichigo shook it with a small smile as Kenpachi walked away

"Trust me if he gives you trouble just come find me I have heard much about you from my counselors Kurosaki-san you've made quite an impact on Soul society you know" Minato said Ichigo looked around to make sure no one was listening

"I guess..."

"Don't worry about it your secret is safe with me" Minato said before walking off Ichigo sighed Tatsuki walked over to him rather curious as to what the hell just happened

"Who was that?"

"The director Miss Minato, Kenpachi is kind of creepy"

"You know your counselor already?"

"Yeah we've me once or twice" Ichigo said nervously he hadn't meant to say the last part and now Tatsuki was suspicious

"Tatsuki, we're in the same cabin" Orihime said happily hugging her friend Ichigo hurried away grateful for the reason to avoid saying anything else to her for now Ichigo ended up being in the same cabin as his friends Mizuiro, Uryu, Chad, Keigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika (Renji was convinced Yumichika was in the wrong cabin)

"Alright I am Zaraki Kenpachi your cabin counselor any of you call me sir you're getting your ass kicked in the martial arts ring" Kenpachi said "If you see a small girl running around in a pink shirt with Pink hair that's Yachiru she's with me we will be competing against other cabins in sports now bunk buddies first one I name has top bunk second has Bottom Renji your with Ichigo, Chad you're with Keigo, Mizuiro you're with Ikkaku, Yumichika, you're with Uryu, Toshiro you're with Jett" Jett was the one of the bad kids in the school he and Toshiro didn't get along at all because Jett had a thing for Yuri (One of Mizu's Older sisters) Yuri had hair that reached her mid back when it was tied back in a braid she usually kept it there with an old blue ribbon she wore an old red kimono dress that had a black sash she had pale skin and the same blue eyes her sister had. Jett had short black hair and dark skin he had almond shaped grey eyes and a tall lean figure he wore a white T-shirt and a blue jean jacket with black pants and shoes Jett had quite the criminal record as did his older brother Rico, Rico looked like an older version of Jett and didn't wear the same outfit the two of them had been causing hell for Uryu all year because he had a thing for their sister Melody who was also at the camp but we'll get to that later now won't we? Jett was only about fourteen as was Yuri. You know what? Let's get back to the actual story shall we?

Toshiro glared at Jett who smirked Ichigo knew there was going to be hell in this cabin due to the kids that were in it

"Alright ladies listen up" Yoruichi said her and Soi Fon were running Orihime's cabin together also in the cabin were Tatsuki, Yumi (Mizu's other sister Yuri's twin), Kiki (tell ya later), Melody, and Rika (Yumichika's sis) there were some other girls in the cabin also

"Our goal this year is to beat cabin 11 in every event we can alright?" Yoruichi said the girls cheered Soi Fon smiled

"This is going to be a great summer"

_**all rights are to tite Kubo except the following characters Yumi, Yuri, Mizu, Jett, Rico, Melody, Kiki, Rika, and Minato I think that's all my OC's thus far this will have some pairings but it's mostly humor later there will be some suspense I remember I have put spoilers to other stories that I haven't posted yet but will get around too such as Rika's story and the three Sosuke girls I will add my friend's OC's if she allows me to use them I have to talk to her about it though any way I try to focus on Cannon characters more than my OCs and I hope you like the first chapter it will get better especially when I come to start writing the prank wars between counselors and the ghost stories that go with the camps history**_


	2. Camp ghost story?

Ichigo awoke the next morning to the sound of a Trumpet he freaked and fell out of bed hitting the floor hard he sat up and saw Yachiru with a horn smiling at him

"Who's the kid?" Keigo said Yachiru blew her horn in Keigo's ear he flipped and also toppled out of bed onto the floor

"I'm YACHIRU!" she yelled Kenpachi came in rubbing his eye

"Yachiru we're not supposed to wake up for another hour" he said with a yawn Yachiru looked confused and checked her watch

"But Miss Minato told me you guys were late and to come get you" Yachiru said Ichigo checked his watch and freaked

"Shit she's right!" Ichigo said going into his drawer and getting some clothes the others hurried and did the same

"Someone must have turned off our alarm" Hisagi said he was the co counselor to the cabin Kenpachi sighed

"Yoruichi" he said shaking his head Ichigo knew this wasn't going to end well the guys hurried to the breakfast hall and Kenpachi immediately confronted Yoruichi

"I know it was you"

"What are you talking about?" Yoruichi asked Kenpachi smirked a bit

"You and your girls turned off our alarm clock don't play dumb"

"Seriously Kenpachi I didn't do anything" Yoruichi said

"Actually that was me" Byakuya said the other counselors were just as surprised as Kenpachi himself Byakuya the Byakuya Kuchiki had pulled a prank ok Kenpachi Zaraki? Of all people the two of them

"Why?" Kenpachi asked Byakuya shrugged

"You accused me of being too harsh on Yachiru who then said I wasn't as fun as you so I took it as a challenge to show that I can be fun" Byakuya said simply Hanatarou sighed

"Byakuya as your co counselor kindly leave me out of this" Hanatarou asked him Byakuya shrugged Kenpachi laughed a bit causing some of the campers to stare a bit scared and confused

"You call turning off my alarm clock and making us late a prank? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Kenpachi said Byakuya looked at Kenpachi clearly not amused

"And you could do better?" he asked the mess hall was now silent everyone having their eyes on the two counselors Kenpachi shook his head a little with an evil chuckle

"Byakuya you don't know the first thing about pranks I however am the prank master" Kenpachi said Minato walked in then

"Settle down boys go sit with your cabins although I do thank you for getting the camp's attention now I have to warn you guys of a couple of things there are a few strange sights to be seen around call your counselors and we will handle it if you see anything strange also off limits is the old amphitheater it's dangerous" Minato said Keigo raised his hand

"What's the Amphitheater?"

"It's where we would have camp fire before bed and also do not go to the lake at night we have a spirit who likes to trick kids into going out on the lake she then drowns them that mostly goes for you boys" Minato said before holding up a picture of a girl she had light brown hair with a bit of red in it pulled back in a long pony tail that reached her shoulders she had pale skin and freckles across her cheeks and golden brown eyes she wore a red shirt and a white skirt

"This is her" Minato said "She died when I first became a counselor here she drowned in the lake Keigo what's up?" Minato asked the boy had gone pale as a sheet which was unusual

"I saw her last night" Keigo said everyone stared wide eyed Ichigo was even surprised at this so it wasn't a myth? Why hadn't this place been shut down?

"Don't worry as long as she stays away from the lake she's power less but I'd take care in avoiding her and alerting a counselor if you see her the older you are the easier it is to resist her powers" Minato said the campers whispered in a nervous sort of way Ichigo was sort of used to this so he wasn't fazed neither were most who saw them on a daily basis or were shinigami actually

"Relax campers it won't be trouble as long as you listen Keigo why were you out last night?" Minato asked now all eyes fell back to Keigo who looked a bit nervously

"Uh Renji and I may or may not have had a dare contest"

"And what was your dare?" Minato asked Keigo looked at the table Renji sighed

"For the record I didn't think he'd do it!"

"What'd you do?" Ichigo asked looking at Keigo

"Alright I stole Miss Yoruichi's bra!"

"You are so dead!" Yoruichi said standing up as some of the girls sent glares and the guys either laughed or congratulated him for what he did

"Yoruichi save it for when you're against cabin 11 in the martial arts ring" Minato said shaking her head

"Soi Fon do you have any friends that would love to take to watching the cabins at night to make sure things don't get out of hand?" Minato asked Ichigo was able to see through it she was pretty much asking Soi Fon's Stealth squad to patrol the camp and scare the hell out of anyone who tried to sneak out and do something like Keigo had way to go dumbass!

Soi Fon nodded

"last thing I would like to introduce you to the co-director Kayla she'll be helping out with cabins and helping to keep track of the kids which are Shinkan, Mizu, Sparrow, and Yachiru" Minato said the three kids raised their hands waving a little Sparrow was a young boy the same age as Mizu he was pretty small for his age and pretty skinny he had light blue hair with green tips that covered his left eye and pale skin at the moment he wore a pink t-shirt like the girls were his sister was one of the campers, her name was Nojiko it had kind of been known by the whole school that she was with Chad and if you didn't know it then you would have thought she had an odd thing for birds she was actually a special kind of spirit that the shinigami had actually thought myth for the longest time animal spirits Nojiko and Sparrow were Phoenix spirits it's a long story and well it's more of my friend's story to tell for them than mine now as for what Nojiko looks like She is small, petite, (very, very thin) she looks almost like she'd snap in two at the slightest touch, she also has Large, blue eyes, and very long, light blue hair. Her hair has green tips as well. Nojiko and Sparrow are usually covered in feathers due to being animal spirits that are birds.

Kayla has long blonde hair that reaches her waist but is pulled back in a braid with a dark blue ribbon she had dark brown eyes and a slim figure she wore the same uniform as the other counselors a yellow T-shirt and black bottoms she also wore the same hat as Minato

"Alright ladies and gents find out your cabins chore for today then report to the lake for a swim period from there you will all split up cabin against cabin for games" Minato said "Dismissed" she called the cabins split up for their daily duties Kenpachi looked at his cabin

"We have to clean the canoes" Kenpachi said Yoruichi smirked a bit

"We'll see you there we have to clean the beach" Yoruichi said before walking away with her girls

"So why is it so competitive here?" Uryu asked Kenpachi smirked

"Because we want the title of the best counselor at camp we get a special prize if we get dubbed the best cabin" Kenpachi said Ichigo nodded

"That'd do it"

_**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH that's tite kubo I also don't own Nojiko or Sparrow they are the property of my good friend Werewolveskickass (she doesn't have a fanfiction but look her up on DA) if you ask nicely maybe she'll post their story or allow me too one of the two**_


	3. Canoe trip

The schedules for the next few days were hectic the boys against the girls cabins but finally the day came where Minato stood before the camp

"Alright ladies and gentlemen I think it is well deserved when I say this but you're all going to have a canoe day!" Minato shouted the campers cheered and all hurried to get their swimsuits on before going to the canoes

"Alright here's how it goes if you're in one of the minor cabins then you have to travel with two older campers or one counselor in a canoe and there is three people to a canoe to a canoe" Kenpachi called "Have fun" Urahara called the kids all paired up Kenpachi whispered something to Ikkaku who got an evil grin on his face and grabbed Renji pulling him into a canoe and beginning to paddle out to where Byakuya was with Ichigo and Rukia once near by the two kind of started to hum a dorky little song to the tune of row your boat

"Paddle, paddle, paddle the canoe

Gently on the lake

Throw Ichigo over board and listen to him scream"

"Wait what? WHOA!" Ichigo managed to get out as the two flipped the canoe and started laughing Byakuya swam to the surface and spat out water as did Rukia and Ichigo before glaring as the two high fived

"Pay back's a bitch ain't it Kuchiki!" Kenpachi yelled from the shore Byakuya glared before he and Ichigo flipped Renji and Ikkaku the two then accidentally flipped Yoruichi who had Mizu and Sparrow in her Canoe which in turn caused Jinta to hit Renji with his paddle which earned him, Ururu, and Soi Fon into the water Soi Fon got pissed and tried to dunk Renji who knocked into Urahara and Shinkan's canoe knocking the two of them into the water long story short with in ten minutes the entire camp was in the water Toshiro sighed he swam over to where he saw Yuri's canoe get tipped only to see Yumi talking with Karin

"Hey where's Yuri?"

"She cut her foot when we fell so Jett took her to get a band aid" Yumi told him Toshiro was confused why would Jett be so nice to Yuri? Toshiro thought for a minute then shook his head why did he care? Yuri was just his friend right?

"Sense when do you like my sister that way?" Yumi asked Toshiro cursed himself he forgot Yumi could read minds

"I don't have a crush on your sister" Toshiro muttered before swimming to the shore he realized Minato was there she didn't look happy

"Counselors here now!" she yelled the counselors all swam to shore

"SO why are my campers in the lake instead of their canoes?" Minato said the counselors all looked away sheepishly

"Well ma'am we uh sort of all tipped each other out of our canoes because it was sort of a war thing" Yoruichi said Minato nodded and looked at them

"Right and who started this war?" She asked all counselors immediately pointed to Kenpachi who pointed back at either Kenpachi or Byakuya while these two pointed at each other Minato sighed

"All but you two are dismissed" Minato said "Get the campers out of the water have them dry off and report to Unohana for a lice and tick check your co counselors will take your campers there while you two clean up the canoes and then report to my office" Minato said walking away the counselors did as told bringing the campers to Unohana Jett and Yuri were already there Jett was helping Yuri wrap her foot with a bandage Toshiro didn't really like that but kept it to himself he noticed Yumi smirk and cursed himself

"Stay out of my head will you?" Toshiro asked her Yumi just laughed and walked away

~next day~

"BYAKUYA!" Byakuya smirked and walked outside of his cabin to see Kenpachi his hair was spiked as usual but this time it was different his hair was green! He looked like a Christmas tree

"Is it December already?" Byakuya asked leaning on the wall to his cabin Kenpachi was pissed

"You're getting in over your head Byakuya" Kenpachi said Byakuya smirked a little before walking back into his cabin singing "We wish you a merry Christmas" to himself amused Kenpachi didn't find it so funny he would have his revenge oh yes he would later that day Yoruichi's cabin was at arts and crafts with Cabin 11 Toshiro was watching as Yuri drew in her note book she loved to draw and was very good at it Toshiro walked over and tried to look over his friend's shoulder

"Hitsugaya!"

"I just want to see what you're drawing" Toshiro said sitting next to her and trying to steal another peek she held it to her chest so he couldn't see

"You can see it when it's finished if you would like" Yuri said smiling happily at him before continuing to draw Toshiro stood up and walked away so he could finish his project that he had to present at the end of the craft period he for some reason found himself making a heart on a piece of paper Rangiku noticed he also drew a lily in the heart

"Going to give that to Yuri?" matsumoto said (Yuri = Lilly in japanese) smirking a little bit her captain rolled his eyes and ignored her continuing to draw the Lilies wrapping around the heart and little ice crystals and snowflakes falling as well

"Aww that'll be a great thing to give her" Rangiku continued to tease him about Toshiro actually thought about it would Yuri actually like his stupid drawing Toshiro figured he'd try it out but when he went to go show Yuri he sort of felt a jolt of jealousy when he saw Jett with Yuri and she was showing him the drawing she had been doing! Toshiro sighed and walked back to the table sitting next to Rangiku and before she could ask he just pointed and she looked then sort of cringed at the scene knowing the hatred between Jett and Toshiro

"Well umm maybe it's not what you think?" Rangiku said Toshiro sighed and shook his head he clearly didn't believe what she said but could it be possible his worst enemy actually had a thing for his best friend? (Next to momo) and that his best friend possibly felt the same way? this was just turning into one hectic love triangle and he knew similar things were going on with Kiki and Rico so Yumichika was going nuts thinking that he was losing his girlfriend mean while Ishida had to fear for his life from both the two because of his crush on their sister this wasn't camp this was fricken desperate house wives or some other soap opera thing! Jealousy, love, pranks, what was next? A murder?


	4. kidnapped: a dark twist

The war had been going on for the last few days Kenpachi and Byakuya pranking each other non stop and they were starting to get their cabins involved too Mizu sighed as she watched Kenpachi put a small snake in the back of Byakuya's shorts which caused the captain to freak out a little despite how out of character it was and Kenpachi laughed they were on the beach today by the lake it was free swim for now Yoruichi, Soi fon, and Kayla were on life guard duty for now

"How come adults can do that kind of stuff but then when we try it we get in trouble?" Mizu asked Sparrow shrugged the two of them were making a sand castle while Yachiru and Shinkan were helping Kenpachi. Sparrow shrugged pulling a small feather out of his hair and frowning

"I'm getting annoyed having to take this form for so long i'm shedding feathers more than Gin would shed fur if he was a fox" Sparrow said tossing the small feathers to the side

"SO go for a swim it will wash the spare feathers off" Mizu said to him then noticed Toshiro he didn't look happy she followed his eyes and noticed that Yuri and Jett were hanging out again she frowned Mizu didn't like Jett he was mean to Yuzu a lot she stood up

"Yuri!" she shouted Yuri looked up

"Can you teach me how to dive please?" Mizu asked innocently anything to get her away from Jett was good for the seven year old Yuri smiled

"Of course Mizu sorry Jett"

"It's alright I'll help" Jett said Mizu frowned she didn't plan on that to happen she then looked at Toshiro

"Hitsugaya-san you should help us too" Mizu said Toshiro blinked confused then nodded a little Mizu grabbed Sparrow

"We're going swimming"

"But-"

"Please Sparrow" Mizu asked giving puppy eyes Sparrow sighed why did her eyes always have to be so big and cute? he couldn't say no to her and it bugged him he stood up and followed Mizu to the docks with Jett and Yuri Yumi met them there too figuring she had nothing better to do and it was easier to keep an eye on her sister

"Hitsugaya why don't you go first?" Jett said Toshiro glared not sure what Jett was up too but he didn't like it

"That's alright you can go first"

"Nope I insist" Jett said and with out another word he picked Toshiro up and dropped him off the dock Yuri gasped a bit as Jett laughed TOshiro came up and spat water out choking on a bit of it before glaring and climbing back up

"Hitsugaya are you-" Yuri began

"Fine" he said before tackling Jett into the water as Revenge Yumi cracked up as the two came up Jett glared but then realized Yuri was laughing a little too he looked at TOshiro

"Nice one" he said smiling although Toshiro could tell it was forced so Jett did like Yuri this wasn't going to end well Jett got up onto the dock again and Toshiro followed

"Are you two alright?" Yumi asked they nodded Yuri smiled but then Yumi picked Sparrow and Mizu up and jumped in the water with them the two laughed when they came up Yumi didn't come up for a minute the two then got worried and looked around as did the other three on the dock until Yuri was suddenly knocked off the dock that is

"Haha Yumi very funny" Jett said

"What?" Toshiro and Jett turned around Yumi had gone all the way back to the end of the dock to get back on so what had...

Toshiro looked at Jett

"Get a life guard" he said before jumping in he looked around the merki water trying to find his friend when he saw something black with bright red eyes and pointy sharp teeth way down towards the bottom TOshiro swam down towards it once he realized it was holding Yuri under the girl struggled trying to get the creature to let go but it was no use Toshiro grabbed a large Rock and dropped it on the creatures head the creature gave a shriek of pain Toshiro then grabbed Yuri who was just about unconsious by then and hurried to the surface with her he broke the surface just as Yoruichi and soi fon reached the end of the dock the two pulled the kids in Yuri coughed up some water Toshiro sat there and watched as the two tried to take care of her it ended up that Yoruichi took Yuri to Unohana Toshiro sighed relieved that she was going to be alright until he felt something clamp around his ankle he gave a cry of surprise as the creature from before tried to drag him in but he felt something grab his arm he looked to see Ichigo and Renji hanging on to him to try and help him this was going to be hard to explain to the non believers of ghosts and what not that weren't supposed to know about soul society the creature growled and let go before disappearing making the three go flying back on the dock.

"What was that?" Tatsuki asked panicked Toshiro shook his head

"I don't have a clue" he said

...

Urahara came out of Unohana's nurse office Toshiro looked up at him he had been waiting to hear about Yuri

"She's going to be fine she just is going to stay here for a few nights that's all" Urahara said then sat down

"What was that thing any way?"

"I don't have a clue i've never seen anything like it" Toshiro said sighing a little bit

"WHat ever it was it didn't seem to like Ichigo and Renji too much" Toshiro said then Minato walked in she had an ice pack on her head

"What happened to you?" Urahara asked

"Oh I was getting out of bed this morning and rammed my head on my bedside table because I tripped" Minato said sighing "I came to return this and ask Unohana if I had a concussion I also wanted to check on Yuri"

"Do you know what that thing was?"

"Oh it's what our spirit of the lake turns into when she's upset its how she drowns people she seems sweet and nice but in truth she's a killer and sense shinigami can't use their powers here we can't stop her" Minato said sighing

later at the meal Minato announced that there wasn't going to be swim for a few days and that she wanted everyone to walk around with a buddy and all counselors to take head counts every morning before breakfast and every evening before bed to make sure that nothing would happen the cabin's headed to bed after that Kenpachi took a head count and sighed

"Kurosaki you and Chad go find Keigo he wondered off again" kenpachi said Ichigo nodded and he and chad hurried off

"He mentioned something about forgetting his flip flops on the beach" Chad said

"Hey guys!" they looked Orihime and Tatsuki hurried towards them

"What are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked them curiously

"Nojiko got freaked out and left her towel here earlier so the counselor sent us to get it" Orihime said

"We're looking for Keigo" Ichigo said but then heard laughing towards the docks

"he wouldn't" Tatsuki said the group went to the docks and sure enough he was sitting on the end of the docks and talking to a girl she had long redish brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail she wore a white blouse and a black skirt her skin was as pale as the moon and she was honestly slightly transparent her eyes were a chocolate brown color and freckles scattered across her cheeks

"KEIGO GET AWAY FROM THERE THAT'S THE GHOST!" Ichigo yelled

Keigo looked as the others all hurried the girl disappeared instantly

"Are you insane?" Tatsuki asked as Keigo stood up sighing he dusted himself off as if this were nothing

"Look, I know this looks bad but its not what you think the camp is giving her a bad name" Keigo said

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked Keigo sighed

"You remember two years ago when I told you guys I had a girlfriend who was a little older than me but you guys couldn't meet her because she went to private school right?" Keigo asked the others nodded not seeing how this was relevant at all

"We thought she didn't exist because you never let us meet her" Tatsuki said Keigo rolled his eyes Ichigo had to think for a minute then remember

"Didn't she die on the job?" Ichigo asked Keigo nodded a little then the girl appeared

"Guys meet my girlfriend Alicia" Keigo said she waved a little it all clicked for them then

"But she's been drowning kids in the lake for years" Ichigo said Alicia shook her head

"I'm the only one who has ever been killed at this camp I can't say the same for the camp across the lake but I was a counselor here and I got pulled off the docks one night while i was pulling in canoes"

"And the thing that almost killed Yuri today was what killed Alicia" Keigo explained "Minato has been giving her a bad name for years because she was accused of the murder of Alicia having been the last person to see her before she was killed but then the authorities said that it was an accident" Keigo said the others were silent for a moment

Okay Keigo where is this going?" Tatsuki asked Keigo sighed a little

"I came to camp to find out what happened to her now I know that Minato lied about her so maybe everything about this is wrong" Keigo said

"Wait you think Minato killed all those kids?" Orihime asked Keigo shrugged

"That or she's covering for Kayla who is never around when something bad happens" Keigo said simply Ichigo sighed

"Well Kenpachi is looking for us so we'll do some investigating tomorrow" Ichigo said Tatsuki nodded a little Keigo smiled a bit

"Thanks" he said the group walked off the dock not realizing they were being watched by a pair of blood red eyes from the forest near the lake

Ichigo sighed he had snuck away from the group so he could try and find something they were on a hike he knew where all the resting points were because they had given out maps so he was alright for now

"Yo Ichigo" Ichigo spun around to see Renji and Karin walking towards him

"Everyones looking for you what the hell is wrong with you?" Karin asked Ichigo sighed

"I'm trying to figure something out" Ichigo said and explained what Keigo had discovered last night

"Huh now that you mention it that is pretty weird" Renji said thinking it over

"SO that thing really was a ghost?" Karin asked Ichigo shrugged

"We don't know what it was"

"ALL CAMPERS REPORT BACK TO CAMP IMMEDIATELY FOR A CAMP EMERGENCY THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Came Yoruichi's voice over one of those megaphone things the three hurried to where the counselors were rushing campers back to the camp Ichigo looked to Kenpachi

"What's going on?"

"something took Mizu and Sparrow it just came out of no where and carried the two off" Kenpachi said

"So why aren't we looking for them?"

"We as counselors are you are to go back to camp and stay in the eating hall until Minato and Kayla announce that its safe"

"Like Hell" Ichigo said and hurried off in the direction he saw Yumi and Kisuke running towards Kenpachi had to stop the other two from following Ichigo. (getting back to the main character of the entire anime ^^ he quickly caught up Yumi had stopped and had Sparrow his wings were spread out and were clearly broken he was really hurt

"MIZU!" Urahara yelled looking for the little girl frantically Ichigo looked at Yumi who was just as worried

"Go back to camp with Sparrow" Ichigo said taking off his sweatshirt and using it to hide Sparrow's wings Yumi nodded before running off Ichigo started to look with Urahara it was so close to parent night too Parent night was when parents could come and see how their kids were doing at the camp if parents found out their kids were being attacked by some kind of monster well things weren't going to end well now would they?

Ichigo and Urahara must have searched the forest for hours and still no sign of the girl it was getting dark when Ichigo had to make Urahara call it quits never had he seen the shop keeper so depressed. On the way out of the woods Ichigo noticed something shine against his flashlight he walked over and picked it up in was a lanyard (or however you spell it) with a set of keys on it Ichigo remembered seeing this around Minato's neck now he had a few questions for the director of the camp.

Ichigo hadn't told anyone what he had found he figured he didn't want to jump the gun too fast so he'd just talk to her about it although at the moment he was 99% sure it really was Minato causing all of this hell he went to her office skipping dinner that night and knocked on the door knowing she was there

"It's open" Ichigo opened the door and entered the office Minato sat at her desk doing her work she looked up and smiled at him

"Ichigo it's great to see you come in sorry i've got so much work what can I do for you?" Minato asked Ichigo held up the lanyard Minato smiled

"Oh you found it I lost it earlier-"

"Kidnapping Mizu? trying to kill Yuri? Or being a creeper and stalking us in the woods?" Ichigo asked Minato sighed a little bit standing up and shaking her head

"So you figured it out"

"You've been fooling soul society into thinking it was Alicia and fooling the campers into thinking its Kayla"

"Not just the campers hun sorry but I'm going to need you to stay quiet about this until Parent night" Minato said smiling a little bit the next thing Ichigo remembered was a knife in his gut and darkness after that.


	5. Where's Ichigo?

Kenpachi sighed he was having one hell of a time finding Ichigo no one seemed to have seen him  
>"Alright who was last to see Kurosaki!" Kenpachi yelled to the rest of the cabins looking Rico raised his hand Melody glared at her brother a little bit Uryu didn't understand why though<br>"I him last, he said that he was going to talk with Miss Kayla and Miss Minato" Rico called Byakuya sighed  
>"Alright Zaraki, Yoruichi, Kisuke and I will all go talk with Miss Minato and Miss Kayla see what they have to say our co counselors will take care of the cabins until we return lets go" Byakuya said as they walked off Orihime followed as did Chad and Uryu<br>"Why are yo three here?"  
>"Ichigo is our friend and we're worried about him we have to find him" Orihime said Byakuya sighed<br>"You have no idea why I chose only these particular people do you?" Byakuya asked Orihime was confused  
>"Kayla is under suspicion for all the things that have been happening around here including the disappearances of Mizu and Sparrow" Kenpachi explained<br>"And the attempt to kill Yuri" Byakuya said  
>"And I'm telling you it's not Kayla I've known Kayla sense we were kids" Yoruichi said Urahara nodded his agreement they arrived at Kayla's cabin Byakuya looked at the three<br>"Stay out here you can listen at the window that is it" Byakuya said to them the kids nodded and hid as the shinigami went inside they were surprised to see Minato there Kayla was on the floor with a black eye and a bloody nose  
>"Kayla!" Yoruichi gasped hurrying over to her Urahara glared at Minato<br>"What is the meaning of this!"  
>"I'm sorry I tried to stop her" Minato said tears welling up in her eyes Urahara looked so confused<br>"I-I couldn't get here in time" Minato said before she showed them something that made Orihime's stomach turn and she felt sick it was Ichigo's shirt it was covered in blood and was torn to shreds  
>"Ichigo tried to tell me it was her that took the kids but I didn't believe him I-I'm so sorry I found this outside the door and then I heard her talking with Aizen over a walkie talkie I destroyed it and let my anger get the best of me" Minato said Yoruichi looked at Kayla who looked horrified<br>"No I swear it wasn't like that at all Minato tell them what really happened!" Kayla shouted at her  
>"You want to know? SHE KILLED ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Minato yelled before beginning to sob Kayla shook her head looking at her two friends and the other two shinigami<br>"No I swear she's lying! I didn't!" she said Byakuya sighed  
>"I'm afraid the evidence is against you I did find one of Mizu's things around here today also it was torn to shreds and Yumi did say it was hers and well you've got Sparrow's feathers in your hair" Byakuya said pulling one out of Kayla's hair Kenpachi sighed<br>"Kayla Hitomi you are hereby under arrest by the shinigami you are not to leave this cabin until we can find the kids and Ichigo's body it'd be easier if you told us where they were" Byakuya said  
>"I don't know though! Minato is the one who has them not me!" Kayla tried desperately to plead her innocence Uryu while watching this whole scene couldn't help but notice that Minato was smiling evilly behind her hands while pretending to sob and in her pocket was something that changed everything completely<br>"Let's go now" Uryu said taking Orihime by the wrist he then looked at Chad  
>"Get Yumi, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Kiki, matsumoto, Renji, Rukia and Melody and meet us at the lake side" Uryu said before hurrying off with Orihime on their way there he got Tatsuki, Mizuiro and Keigo upon arrival everyone was there Uryu explained what they had seen to the others<br>"But Kayla's so nice" Keigo said confused and trying to think  
>"But it wasn't her and I have reason to believe Kurosaki is still alive" Uryu said to them they all looked at him like he had three heads<br>"Minato had a piece of Ichigo's soul reaper badge and she wasn't crying she was laughing" Uryu said to them  
>"So if that part of her story isn't true" Tatsuki said<br>"Then the whole thing is clearly false it must have been the other way around!" Yumi said Alicia then appeared  
>"Did you say Minato?" Alicia asked curiously Uryu nodded<br>"She was the head counselor here years ago! I was trying to contact soul society that day before I had drowned I had warned them that something was up with her and that they needed to check on her but then I had to go with my cabin and…" Alicia trailed off Keigo looked at the others  
>"So Minato killed Alicia because she was to suspicious and then tried to kill Ichigo"<br>"Or just to hide him" Rukia said "There has to be something more to this"

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes and Yuzu and Karin fell out with Yachiru and Shinkan the group sighed

"Just what we need more people knowing about shinigami" Uryu said  
>"Where's Ichigo?" Karin shouted at them<br>"We don't know that's what we're trying to find out" Chad said

Ichigo felt sudden pain shoot through him and woke up screaming in agonizing pain when it stopped he gasped and looked up Minato stood over him with an insane grin  
>"Good you're awake" she said Ichigo found himself chained to a wall he struggled and realized he was in the amphitheater although it looked more like a coliseum he glared at Minato as she grinned at him<br>"Where are Mizu and Sparrow?" He asked Minato laughed her laugh was an evil sort of creepy one

"My dear boy you should be worrying about yourself you're also lucky I can't kill you just yet otherwise I would have"  
>"SO stabbing me with a knife isn't trying to kill me?" Ichigo asked her glaring<br>"I didn't hit any vital organs did I?"  
>"Wait till the shinigami find out about this!"<br>"Oh they won't well until it's too late that is I've got them to believe that this is all sweet Innocent Kayla's fault with any luck my creature of chaos will get the rest of those little snot nosed brats and then I need to get that other bratty girl" Minato said  
>"Leave Yuri alone!" Ichigo looked Mizu was tied back to back with Sparrow nearby<br>"Mizu be quiet she'll just hurt us more" Sparrow said he had some blood dripping down his head Mizu was littered with cuts and bruises Ichigo glared  
>"beating up little kids? I thought you would be above that"<br>"Oh shut up strawberry" Minato said kicking him where she had stabbed him Ichigo had to hold back a shout of pain as he glared at her  
>"If you don't do exactly as I say you're going to be in for a world of hurt you hear me?" Minato asked harshly Ichigo smirked a bit<br>"You know the louder we scream the more people will hear us"  
>"No this is a special place sound doesn't leave the area there's a barrier around it" Minato said Ichigo glared at her she really had thought of everything which just meant this was going to be hell<p> 


	6. CHAPTER NOTICE!

This is a notice I received a review that was rather rude and frankly I find it ridiculous that whoever sent it didn't have the nerve to leave it as an actual user so that I couldn't have a chance to defend myself with my OCs.

I like my OCs thank you very much was I supposed to only have a camp with Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro and Uryu? What fun is that? My OCs are here to help the story along they are all from a couple of other bleach stories that I haven't written yet but I'm going to eventually (it's just that I haven't figured out the beginnings yet) so this is for that rude person who clearly just wants to be a bully and lower my self-esteem if you don't like my OCs don't read my story as for all the nice people who have read my story so far I will do my best to update soon I've had a lot going on and haven't watched bleach in a long time which would usually give me and my friends the inspiration so when I get around to updating this I'll also start to update Bleach Kids more often I hope you enjoy your day and I'm sorry for the delay onupdates


End file.
